metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Security Room
Security Rooms are a feature of the Biologic Space Laboratories research station. These unlock the various hatches on the ship by color. The Security Rooms are, as one might expect, not marked on map data, and Samus Aran must do some searching before she can reach them. Gray Hatches are automatically unlocked by Adam; whether these hatches do or do not have their own Security Room is unclear, as Samus does not explore it. The first Security Room is found in Sector 2 (TRO) and Adam asks Samus to open it so that she can reach a Data Room to download data for her Bombs. It is not located very far from the entrance to the sector. Unfortunately, this allows the SA-X and X Parasites to roam free throughout the station, as Blue Hatches are now opened. Adam later asks Samus to go to Sector 3 (PYR) to download the Super Missiles, and Samus must open another hatch level to do so. Again, the Security Room is located a short distance away from the sector entrance. Like the first time, opening the Green Hatches has allowed the previously clean Sector 3 to be infested with X Parasites. When Samus has recovered her Varia Suit, Adam asks her to go to Sector 5 (ARC) to download the data for the Ice Missiles. This is the last time Adam authorizes her to use a Security Room, and the first time it is located very far from the Data Room. Samus stumbles upon it while aimlessly exploring the sector and makes her way back up to the Data Room, able to power herself up further, as Yellow Hatches are now open. Later, Samus finds another way into Sector 4 (AQA), and finds the Red Hatch Security Room, opening it without Adam's authorization. She soon finds the Diffusion Missile after making her way out of the seabed portion of the sector. Adam is displeased with Samus, telling her that from there on she would use more discretion. The Navigation Room theme also plays in Security Rooms, in addition to Data Rooms and the Pump Control Unit. Related Quotes "The Data Room is here, but... it's sealed by a Level 1 hatch. You'll have to find the Security Room and release the Level 1 locks. But per safety protocols, it's not marked on the map. You'll have to find it on your own somehow, Samus. So, first find the Security Room and unlock Level 1 hatches, then go to the Data Room and get that Bomb data." - Adam "Thankfully, the X have not invaded this area yet... The Data Room here is sealed by another security hatch. In order to download, you must find the Security Room here and activate Level 2 hatches. This may allow the SA-X and X parasites into the area... But we are left with no choice. Your recovery is our main goal. The Data Room is here. As I explained, Security Rooms can't be shown on the map." - Adam "You upgraded your missiles? That's unusual... There was no word from HQ. A procedural error, I'm sure... Even so, I did not approve of bypassing security level 4. From now on you will use more discretion..." - Adam Gallery File:Security_Room_2.png|Level 2. File:Security_Room_3.png|Level 3. File:Security_Room_4.png|Level 4. es:Sala de seguridad ru:Щитовая Комната Category:Rooms Category:BSL Category:Sector 2 Category:Sector 3 Category:Sector 5 Category:Sector 4